Resquícios do Apocalipse
by belovednephilim
Summary: A história se passa num universo paralelo, seguindo a linha do tempo após City of Heavenly Fire, quando a guerra foi vencida, mas a vitória não foi alcançada... Não por completo.


TMI (c) Cassie Clare.

_Era pra ser uma drabble, BUT I SUCK SO BADLY AT DRABBLES, OTL ;; Então, virou uma ficlet (?) or whatever it might be._

_A cronologia se passa depois do suposto COHF, um pouco antes, acredito eu, do epílogo final de Clockwork Princess - estava discutindo teorias com meu amigo Rafas há alguns dias e hoje sentei de novo pra debater o porquê de ter voltado aos braços de clace de repente à minha parabatai e deu nisso, lol._

_Aviso: Possui teorias sobre o suposto desfecho da série The Mortal Instruments, bem como alguns spoilers leves do fim da série The Infernal Devices, estejam avisados ;)_

_Ps: SIM, a fala final da Clary é adaptado de uma cena (a final, provavelmente, faz muito tempo que eu assisti e_e) do filme As Brumas de Avalon, muitississississsssssimo obrigada à Para que conseguiu a quote original pra mim, yay _

_Espero que gostem :)_

* * *

_"Se você está lendo esta carta, então eu provavelmente estou morto."_

Seria irônico, Jace pensara, começar tal carta com as mesmas palavras que seu falecido pai as tinha começado, há anos atrás.

Mas podia senti-la.

Como uma velha conhecida que o espreitava a porta, ela estava chegando para pegá-lo.

E dessa vez, não haveria volta.

Clary sabia que era uma guerra, preparara-se durante o pouco tempo que lhes fora dado entre escolher unir-se a Sebastian ou padecer com o mínimo de dignidade, lutando pelo que se acredita.

Escolhera a segunda opção.

Não se sentia arrependida, em nenhum momento se arrependeria de fazer o que era certo — no entanto, sentia como se a vida lhe esvaísse dos dedos como água a cada tiquetaquear do relógio.

E quando acreditou que poderia ser corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar os demônios que ameaçavam o seu mundo, sentiu-se tão desesperançosa que lutou contra o instinto vil e covarde de sucumbir ao desespero e gritar.

Teria de ser forte. Por sua mãe, por Luke, por Jace, Isabelle, Alec. Por Simon. Até por Max.

Naquele momento, ao olhar-se no espelho do pequeno quarto do instituto, tentando conter o desespero que tentava afogar-lhe os sentidos, percebeu-se menor do que sempre lhe parecera.

Mal sabia ela que o verdadeiro desespero ainda não havia começado.

Mas ela perceberia antes de conseguir reunir coragem o suficiente.

**Caos.**

Seria aquela uma vitória? Poderia considerar-se uma vitória, apesar de tudo?

Isabelle e Simon estavam abraçados — não havia nada de romântico ou afortunado no ato, os jovens só sentiam que se seus corpos se soltassem agora, todo o resto partiria ao meio. Suas almas partiriam.

Simon havia conseguido a benção de Raziel como guerreiro dos céus no ultimo momento, a marca lhe havia sido removida, a morte lhe esbofeteado a cara — ao ser concedido a si os poderes do Anjo, um ser que possuía a carga ínfima de seu sangue e o sangue de seus semelhantes caminhando tortuosos pelas veias imundas de um ser do submundo, toda subvida parecia estar sendo-lhe drenada pouco a pouco, e sendo preenchida por uma nova, transformando-o, metamorfoseando-o em algo completamente novo.

Ele estava apavorado.

O corpo subnutrido tremia sobre os braços daquela que amava, a cabeça escondida nos ombros quase gentis — se os espasmos elétricos que percorriam seu corpo eram derivados da mudança rápida e sem misericórdia ou do choro de desespero que inundava o campo de batalha e lavava as iniquidades daqueles que venderam a alma aos demônios, bem como aqueles que dedicaram a vida aos anjos e sucumbiram por avareza ou infortúnio, não saberia dizer.

Provavelmente nem o nome que lhe deram lembraria, se continuasse a se esforçar para sobreviver como fazia.

Mas haveria outra saída?

Em algum lugar em meio à chacina e aos cadáveres, Jocelyn se agarrava a Luke como se todas as suas promessas e sonhos residissem no lobisomem em sua forma real, a respiração falha, o corpo multilado cruelmente.

O veneno injetado traçando rapidamente o caminho ao seu coração.

Não seria um ultimato, caso fosse curado a tempo. No entanto não havia espaço para residir parte das esperanças pós-apocalípticas deixadas pelo campo de batalha.

Porque as cortinas gloriosas de cetim haviam se fechado para o Alto Bruxo do Brooklyn. Permanentemente.

Haviam lhe tirado a essência. Drenado-lhe a alma, aquilo que o fazia podre.

Aquilo que lhe fazia um ser do submundo.

Aquilo que lhe fazia um _warlock_.

Magnus nunca mais seria capaz de fazer mágica novamente — era o preço que pagara.

Alec nunca imaginaria que a mortandade do namorado — que desejara tão fervorosamente, por tanto tempo — lhe pesasse tanto na alma neste momento.

O shadowhunter estava caído próximo a Magnus, mal suportando a dor que lhe apossava cada filamento do corpo — não só a dor da alma lhe afligia, mas também a dor física que o dominavam numa velocidade tão rápida que o fazia doente.

Ele estava perdendo seu _parabatai_.

Sentia a runa desvanecer-se aos poucos, numa lenta tortura — queimando-lhe cada pedaço de pele por onde passava, demonstrando de forma cruel e predatória que a alma que estava ligada à sua não mais lhe pertencia.

Jace estava morrendo.

_De verdade._

E não havia nada que Alec pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo.

_"Se você está lendo esta carta, então eu provavelmente estou morto."_

Clary mantinha a cabeça daquele que amaria para toda a vida, e além destas, como ele lhe prometera no que parecia ser séculos atrás — tentava conter os soluços, única prova de que realmente estava viva — ou tão viva quanto quando a sua razão de viver lhe está sendo arrancada, rápida e dolor.

Por que não ela? Questionara-se pela milésima vez em sua mente, a única coisa que realmente conseguia processar em meio ao momento.

Isso, e a mensagem que a carta continha, ainda esmagada em seus bolsos, queimando como brasa viva.

Queimando como seu remetente.

Jace descansava em seu colo, queimando como fogo — o fogo dos céus que fora forte demais para sua sustentação meio humana — os olhos fechados, a respiração cada vez mais vagarosa, as veias cada vez menos pulsantes, o coração cada vez mais raquítico.

Quando saíra em batalha, algumas horas antes, sabia que era o seu destino — sabia que fora feito para grandes propósitos, e que grandes poderes traziam com si, grandes responsabilidades.

Estava citando o _daylighter_, não podia acreditar em tamanho disparate.

Sorriu languidamente, pensando que ele não era mais um _daylighter_.

Era um mundano ordinário. Um mundano ordinário novamente.

Um mundano que, com um pouco de sorte, tomaria conta de sua irmã mais nova quando ele partisse.

Os lábios finos curvaram-se em amargura.

Além do fogo que parecia lhe consumir por inteiro, Jace podia sentir as mãos agora calejadas de tantas batalhas lhe acariciarem o rosto enquanto chovia.

Chovia lágrimas de Clary.

Ele gostaria de ter o controle de seu corpo só mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez para dizer-lhe o quanto a amava. E que lhe amaria nas próximas vidas, sempre que a encontrasse novamente, não importando as circunstâncias.

Ele sempre a encontraria.

No entanto, os membros flácidos não mais lhe obedeciam, a mercê da incandescência divina com a qual era punido, para servir de exemplo que não se podia almejar o poder absoluto sem sofrer as consequências.

Um poder absoluto que Jace não chamara para si, mas com o qual fora amaldiçoado numa época em que ainda não podia se defender sozinho.

Uma época cuja cegueira do pai biológico não o fizera ver o quanto um pequeno lapso poderia ser nocivo às suas vidas.

Ele percebera, percebera tarde demais.

E agora, Jace cometia os mesmos erros que o pai.

Por isso começara aquela carta da mesma forma que ele — para lembrar-se, para que as futuras gerações de shadowhunters não confiassem, não se deixassem sucumbir pelo poder.

Para que fossem bons, através do treinamento e daquilo que o Anjo lhe oferecera, sem jamais questionar os mistérios do divino novamente.

Em sua carta dizia o quanto sentia muito e como descobrira o significado por detrás da verdade distorcida trazida a eles pela rainha da Corte de Seelie — o sangue que os ligava.

Havia conversado com a pessoa diretamente, quando descobriu ser uma amiga muito íntima de Magnus por mais anos do que poderiam realmente contar — Ela lhe dissera sobre sua descendência, sobre o que os ligava através dos séculos — ela lhe contara o que era, e o que isso o tornava. Lembrava-se também de ter ouvido sobre dois grandes amores que perduraram com o tempo em mesma intensidade, sendo fadados ao desespero.

Em sua carta, Jace instruía Clary a procurar pela pessoa, mesmo essa sendo difícil de ser encontrada — Dizia-lhe que poderia contar com a ajuda de Magnus, que mesmo não podendo usar de seus próprios poderes, seus antigos contatos a fariam chegar ao seu destino.

E então saberia tudo que sempre quis sobre si mesma.

Mas Clary não queria saber sobre si mesma — não mais do que já sabia: Que uma parte de si estava morrendo, e dessa vez não retornaria.

Não nesta vida.

Ao ver que a chama se desvanecia e o corpo entregava-se a inconsciência, Jace a encarou com os olhos dourados mais uma vez — uma última vez.

Clary viu o balbuciar de seu nome sendo saboreado lentamente, como a última refeição de um mártir, que conhecia seu destino desde que sua existência fora calculadamente planejada.

Não ouviria o som grave daquela voz, que agora não passava de um breve suspiro, novamente.

Tentou ser forte apenas aquele momento. O momento em que o ultimo inalar percorreu o corpo do jovem caçador, levando consigo seu sopro de vida. O corpo abaixando rapidamente a antiga elevada temperatura que havia se acostumado, os olhos abertos, fixos no rosto que um dia o garoto amara.

Resistentemente, Clary moveu as mãos pequeninas aos olhos dourados que perdiam o brilho que uma vez julgara sarcástico e presunçoso — sabia dos rituais, agora que estava de volta ao mundo dos Caçadores de Sombra novamente.

Mas não diria adeus a Jace.

Não, nunca diria adeus.

Então disse suas últimas palavras, aquelas que acreditava ser verdade, em meio ao tormento que lhe ameaçava possuir a alma:

- Eu nunca mais te deixarei, meu irmão... _Meu amor._ – Sussurrara, beijando-lhe delicadamente os olhos que nunca mais se abririam novamente.

* * *

_O de praxe: Leiam, curtam, divulguem, deixem reviews :)_


End file.
